Perfect
by Bespectacled
Summary: Girl talk heals all wounds. Not that Sabrina misses him. Not that she's irritated that he left. Sabrina/Luciano, spoilers I guess :3, bit of Princess/Klaus


"So, here's the question I really wanted to ask." Isabel and Sabrina had been wandering around Tango Gardens for the past half hour, making good on Sabrina's promise of friendship. "Why are you dancing with a rabbit?"

"Tony's my instructor, he's pretty good, for a rabbit..." Sabrina explained.

"No, I mean why aren't you dancing with one of the princes." Isabel frowned. "Cesar is always trying to get you to dance with him, and Liam is nice enough... I can understand not dancing with Vince, he's..." She made a face. "Immature."

Sabrina bit back a comment about pot calling kettle.

"And, of course, Klaus has a partner, but still..."

Sabrina looked into the middle distance. "I did have a partner."

"So what happened? Did you fight? Klaus and Cynthia are meant to be making up, I'm sure – "

"He went away. He went to some dance competition far away." Sabrina sat down on the ground, feeling the urge to break things. She satisfied herself by tugging up a few strands of grass. "And...I don't know. It wouldn't feel right to dance with anyone else."

"Seriously?" Isabel raised her eyebrows, hesitating to sit down. "So you just dance with the bunny?"

"So I just dance with the bunny." Sabrina confirmed.

"And he's just your dance partner?" Isabel folded her arms.

Sabrina frowned up at her. "What else would Luciano be?"

"Luciano? Prince Luciano? Seriously? You got him to dance with you?" Isabel was apparently impressed. "I didn't think he'd dance with anyone."

"It wasn't easy." Sabrina smiled slightly. "But I guess I won him over. Not well enough, though, since he...went." She began to tug at the grass again.

Isabel looked at her oddly, before sitting next to her. "Plenty more fish in the sea."

"What?"

"There are loads of other guys out there. Like I said, Cesar will dance with you, and Liam is lovely – "

"Why are we talking about fish?"

"It's what people say to comfort people who've had their hearts broken." Isabel shrugged.

"I haven't had my heart broken." Sabrina muttered, looking at the ground. "I've just been abandoned by my dance partner."

"Yeah, but, you do love him, don't you?" Isabel asked.

Sabrina looked up. "What? No, of course not, he's my dance partner. He's just my dance partner."

Isabel laughed. "Yeah, right. I haven't danced with anyone, but every time someone gets a dance partner, it's not long until you see them on dates and stuff."

Sabrina looked away. "That doesn't mean anything, most guys aren't like Luciano."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's a perfectionist. Practice practice practice. He wants to get everything just right, and he has really high standards. He's not exactly a feelings kind of guy."

"He wouldn't expect it if he didn't think you could do it."

"That doesn't mean he feels anything for me." Sabrina replied bitterly.

"You want him to?"

She looked at her, sighing deeply. It was a bit of a relief to talk to a girl about this kind of thing. She'd tried to talk to Kip about it, but it hadn't gone well. "I guess I wouldn't feel so miserable if I didn't. I...miss him. And I'm really angry with him."

Isabel looked in her bag for a moment, before handing Sabrina a tissue.

She hadn't even noticed the tears. "I don't think he's going to come back. I'd hoped...I thought he might come back for the competition." She smiled slightly. "I kind of owe you, for distracting me when I was feeling at my worst."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "I wasn't feeling much better." She sat down next to Sabrina. "Finally I tell the truth, and where does it get me?"

Sabrina leaned on her friend's shoulder – completely confusing Isabel, who was really not used to the casual contact of friends. "Yeah. Well. At least things are better for you now."

Isabel smiled despite herself. "Yeah. Things will get better. Maybe he'll come back for the Saint Lyon Ball."

Sabrina closed her eyes. "Maybe. Or maybe I'll just dance with Tony and let the real princess down."

"I'm sure she'd understand. She's still hung up on some guy she knew when they were kids."

"How do you...?"

"Oh, I used to spy on them." Isabel shrugged, forgetting that Sabrina's head was still on her shoulder, causing Sabrina to make a slight noise of irritation, and to move her head. "I didn't have any friends to play with, so..."

"Of course." Sabrina frowned.

"I think she wanted to hold out for him to be her dance partner, but...I don't think she'd know who he is, all grown up." Isabel smiled. "But she still has that necklace, pinned up in her room."

"Oh, that's why I'm not allowed to touch it..." Sabrina smiled. "That makes a lot of sense."

Isabel sighed. "She loves a guy she doesn't even know the name of. Dumb."

"It happens. " Sabrina replied bitterly. "You fall for the wrong guy."

"Just because he doesn't show it...doesn't mean he doesn't feel it?" Isabel suggested. "I haven't ever been on a date or anything, but I've read a lot of romance novels."

Sabrina was about to laugh until she realised her own romantic history could've been described in much the same way until she came here. Even then, she'd only been on dates (and she wasn't sure that they counted, if she was being really honest) with Luciano. "I don't know." She looked up. "It's getting late. And I need to practice for the dance."

She stood, Isabel following her. "You're still practicing."

"If he does come back, I need to be perfect."

* * *

...I told myself I was just going to play it for fun. I told myself I wasn't going to get into any kind of ship or anything, there wasn't a point, it was half dating sim... But noooooo, I had to become fond of the Brooding Prince and then the plot bunnies started ARGH.

Although I have only just managed to get him, since the last time I tried I accidentally got 100% with Cesar (...I can't ever quite resist flirting with him, which turned out to be a Bad Thing when you dance partner disappears off the face of the Earth for a while) and it was him who took me to the amusement park... I was disappointed by her lack of angst at Luciano just leaving (I was angsting...)

...hence this ^^ Also, we don't see much of her being friends with Isabel, so I though it'd be nice to see some of that.


End file.
